Secrets Unknown
by Itamaru
Summary: Ch.1 Harry discovers something that can change his life forever. A secret that has been in the Shrieking Shake. Please R&R. it's really good.


Secrets Unknown

Disclamier: I don't own Harry Potter Nor the Marauders so don't sue me. I'm poor

Ratting: PG (for now.)

AN: Hi every one this story would not have made it this far if not for my helper PikaShuu. They helped fix the spelling, grammar and texture of this story. Thanks ok on with the story.

Ch. 1: Lost and Found

Harry knew it was a bad idea, but he could not take it anymore, he had to. His heart started to hurt every time he thought of his mother and father. And after reading his mother's journal, he knew that it was possible to bring his dad back. So, like the diary said, he went to The Shrieking Shack.

Walking into the enchanted building, he had to stop himself from crying. It was here thay he found out everything. Well, not everything, but he discovered that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black where his father's best friends, and it was there they watched Remus as he changed into a werewolf. Here he found out that Peter Pettigrew was the person that betrayed his mother and father. It was because of him that they where dead. Well, not really, they where not dead. They where alive, thanks to his father's precognition skills. When James had a vision of the future, he made a potion for everyone. When a person drank this potion, a clone of them would appear, so, if they where ever to be hit by a killing curse, the clone would die instead and the original would be transported to The Shrieking Shack. James Potter was clever, and because of this, he decided to slip some of the potion into Sirius's and Remus's drinks, as well.

His father was right. Just recently, Sirius Black had died. Now Remus Lupin was standing on the piece of property that used to be James and Lilys Home in "Godric's Hollow." Suddenly, Voldemort and his little rat appeared. Remus spun around just as Pettigrew pointed his wand at Remus's chest.

It was a dream. Well, more like Voldemort's memories. When Voldemort and Peter appeared at the Godric Hollow, they found Remus huddled into a small corner of the burned manor. He looked nearly insane, mumbling incoherently. Harry was asleep and had slipped into the Dark Lord mind, He screamed, hoping the Dark Lord would stop, but the sadistic creature somehow locked Harry into his mind, forcing him to watch the events.

Remus was as you could say distraught. Not only did Remus lose the one person that saw him as a human and not a monster. But also, one that spent all his time to prefect the Animagus spell just to turn into an animal so that he, Remus, was not alone during the painful time of the full moon. James was there for him, even though he regretted standing up to James it was because that James was the one that understood him. He lost Lily and James, because Peter worked for Voldemort. And then again, he lost Sirius to that death-eater bitch. Sirius, his brother, and the mischievous dog, literally. Sirius was like a brother to him, they had found a bond on a canine level.

"Why did you three have to leave me?!" Remus sobbed, banging his fists on the ground. "Damnit! It took so much for me to live after your death, and knowing that Peter betrayed you is unbearable!" Remus sobbed, he never knew what was happening around him. "Damnit! If only I knew what was going on, I could have saved you. Now, you and Sirius are gone from my life, yet again. Why?!" his sobs echoed through the town, but no one heard them. "I… I know I have to live on, for Harry's sake. Harry would not want me to leave ...Not like this ...He needs me know more then ever. With Sirius gone...I can't leave him, not now. But soon, James, soon I'll be with you and Sirius."

"How right you are Lupin, soon. But, I'm sorry to say that it will be very soon." Peter said pointing a wand at Lupin.

"Hello Lupin, did you want to have a crack at me now? I did kill James and Lily, and it was Belarus, who killed Sirius. Oh ...Tell Harry hello. You see, he's asleep right now, and he can see what I see, that being your death. ... How funny, He has a vague memory of his mother dying and a front row view of Black dying. Now, he gets to see you die too."

Remus was too slow to draw his wand and hung his head low. Mouthing so Voldemort or Harry could see. "I'm sorry." With that Peter shot a curse spell at him and Remus disappeared into dust.

"How did you like the show Harry was it to your liking." Voldemort said mentally to Harry.

Harry bolted up, screaming "No!!! The bastard! I'll kill him!"

Hermione and Ron ran into Harry's room, to see tears streaming down Harry's face. Snape and Dumbledore come in after the two, followed by Cornelius Fudge.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione inquired, running to Harry's side, hugging him. Harry pulled away from the loving gesture.

When Harry saw Fudge, he glared at him enough to rival Snape, "It's your fault he's dead!! You where the only one who didn't believe me that I could see everything that that monster saw!! Well, now Remus is dead because of you!!"

"What?!" The group gasped, stunned

"I…I was asleep," There where still tears in young Harry's eyes, and his breath hitched a bit. "Remus was at my parents' house...And then, Voldemort came. He didn't even have a chance of warning. Peter....Pettigrew killed him! And I couldn't help him at all!"

Dumbledore looked sadly at Fudge through his half moon glasses, "You see, Cornelius, I told you and you where too think headed to believe anyone."

Ron and Hermione both clung onto Harry, "Harry, you have to calm down." Spoke up Ron.

"Ron's right Harry," Hermione whispered softly," There was nothing you could have done. So please, just, don't move, and stay here. We'll take care of it later." Said Hermione, tears welling up in her eyes, as she, Ron and Harry mourned for the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Then, out of nowhere, a beautiful voice started to sing.

In your dreams, magical thoughts,

Everything is real, unless you dream it's not.

In your dreams, love is the plot carried on wings of hope.

Each of our souls intertwines, when we do.

Instantly, we see it. The time to grow, though, be it when everything is pinned on hope.

Set free the dreams of your heart, that innocent youth, careless and free.

Free to roam the breeze, in love, only when two brilliantly shine as one.

Wishing on a dream that seems far off, hoping it will come today.

Into the starlit night, Foolish dreamers turn their gaze, waiting on a shooting star. But, what if that star is not to come? Will their dreams fade to nothing?

When the horizon darkens most, we all need to believe there is hope.

Is an angel watching closely over me?

Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?

I know my heart should guide me, but, there's a hole within my soul.

What will fill this emptiness inside of me?

Am I to be satisfied without knowing?

I wish, then, for a chance to see, now all I need, (desperately) Is my star to come.

When Hermione finished singing, Harry was now asleep. She laid him back gently, and stepped back.

"What was that? It was bloody brilliant, and beautiful?" asked Ron, mouth gaping wide open.

"I don't know...I read it a book. I guess it was a sleeping spell," Hermione said as she laid Harry down, she thought to herself Actually, I read it in Lily's journal, and it just came out.

A week after that fateful day, the day when Peter Pettigrew killed Remus Lupin, Harry had stumbled upon a book on a table. After reading it, Harry found out that the book belonged to his mother. It the book, he found out a part where James is talking the potion. And that's where we are today, in the Shrieking Shack ready to bring back the Three Marauders and Harry's mother.

As Harry came closer to where, supposedly, James, Remus and Sirius where held, his heart was thumping in his chest. And, as if in a dream, in the basement of the Shrieking Shack was a giant block of ice, which held the three Marauders. There was a spell that had needed to be said to lower the force field protecting the frozen bodies.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Said Harry, just above a whisper. As he watched the blue energy lower, his heart jumped into his throat. Harry had been dreaming of this day since he saw his parents in the Mirror of Erised.

He walked farther into the room and whispered the other spell needed to release them from there frozen state.

"Mischief managed."

With that the ice thawed and the bodies fell out. His heart skiped a few beats as he looked at them all. Dad, Sirius, Remus, ...there all here

James was the first to awake.

Harry felt his eyes fill with tears. "D..Dad....." he stamered

James looked up at his son and nodded "yes harry Its me. I've come back thanks to you."

-TBC-

AN: Ok that was the first of many chapeters soon to be posted. Tell me what you think ok.

R&R and I'll try to get the next Ch. up in due time.


End file.
